Toxic Trio
by LexiTiara
Summary: (Ian Somerhalder & FSOG fanfic) After Tiara Green admits to loving a man that didn't feel the same, she crumbles. Once pulling herself together, she flees to Seattle to start a new job. She thinks that she is getting away from one controlling CEO but soon realizes that she has met his match on the West Coast, Christian Grey. *Ana isn't in the story yet along with some others!
1. Chapter 1: Tell Me You Love Me

**Chapter 1: Tell Me You Love Me**

**Point of View: Tiara Alexandria Green**

I come in from my lunch break with a peach tea in hand. Janice greets me as usual, as I walk into my office. I sit down and take a deep breath trying to gather my thoughts. I get up, walk into Ian's office, and sit down.

"Hi."

"Hey I thought I would never see you again."

"I would never do that."

I feel my heartbeat speed up and Ian notices, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Just open up to me."

"I… um… I just… I'm confused."

"About?"

"My feelings for you I want you but I'm not sure how."

"Are you choosing between boyfriend, friend, and fuck buddy?"

I smile a little, "Just boyfriend and friend."

"Which one are you leaning more towards?"

"I'm teetering one moment I'm saying okay boyfriend then I think some more and then I'm like we can only be friends."

"Tell me some of those reasons."

"Well there's only two really. You don't allow people to love you, which is why we should be friends. A reason for us to date is because after all this time I think already love you."

Ian looks as if I have slapped him slightly opening his mouth but closes it. He quickly recovers putting on the mask that hides all his emotions and thoughts from the world. I hear the door open finally allowing me to look away to my hands.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Somerhalder but your meeting is about to start in exactly three minutes."

"Thank you Janice."

I glance up to see him rise out of his seat and run his fingers through his hair. He looks pained looking for something to say. "Tiara we can't...I don't love you I will never be able to." Ian clears his throat and walks out his office fooling everyone outside that everything is perfectly fine.

I sit there for a moment with my hand over my mouth unable to believe what happened. I get up and go into my office to grab my stuff and head out straight to my car. I continue to take deep breaths driving to my apartment to avoid balling my eyes out. Right when I walk in Cheynne sees the slow trickle of tears.

"What happened?"

"He doesn't love me." I murmur and that's when it finally sets in all the pain of the rejection from probably the most eligible bachelor on the East Coast. I fall hard and it has to be Ian damn Somerhalder of all the men in the world it has to be him.

**A Week Later**

I stare blankly at the wall as I lay on my side in bed. It seems as if every second lasts a millennium slowly torturing my heart. I knew I should've never opened myself up the night he came over claiming to have feelings for me for a year in half. _That was obviously a lie. _What happened in only a week to make him think differently of me? _Ian only wanted in your panties stop being so damn naïve!_

As much as I don't want to believe that he would ever use me and go to great lengths to make me trust him it makes sense. _That's right he didn't give two shits about you you're only to be a one night stand. Get over it now and move on with your life!_ I finally roll out of bed right as my phone rings again with the same Seattle area code. I finally decide to answer, "Hello?"

"Good afternoon I'm Andrea assistant to Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. We recently received your résumé I'm calling to set up a time and date for an interview."

"Oh um any time or day would be fine."

"Great how does tomorrow at two o'clock sound?"

"Uh perfect."

"Wonderful when you arrive here come up to the top floor and I will give you further instruction."

"Will do."

"Have a nice day Ms. Green."

"You too."

I hang up and toss my phone on the bed then run out to the living room, "What the hell did you do?"

"You quit your job here so why not broaden your horizons?"

"All the way in Washington? I shouldn't run away from my problems."

"You won't stay there forever look just go check it out then if you don't like it you can look in Louisiana. My cousin Kate can help you get around and stuff."

"Fine I'll go I'm leaving tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah my interview is at two so I figured it was better to go tonight."

"Wow well let me buy your plane ticket I know it's going to be very expensive."

"No it's fine I need to make my own way. I'll be in my room I need to go pack."

She nods her head and I head back down the hall. My mind is all over the place unsure of how to dress, what to bring, how much I should bring, or even what bags to use. I eventually settle on bringing practically everything it's better to over pack than under pack.

I arrive at Sea-Tac in the middle of all the hustle and bustle. I step foot outside as the rain begins to fall harder luckily I came prepared with an umbrella. I soon begin to Google cab services when a Mercedes CLK pulls up honking. They roll down the passenger window, "You're Tiara right? I'm Kate Kavanagh hop in!"

I listen to the strawberry blonde who speaks her words with conviction in every syllable. _Must run through the family._

"Your picture doesn't do you justice we will work on that while you're here."

"Um thanks?"

Her green eyes take my outfit in consisting of skinny jeans, black Run DMC t-shirt, and black Nikes. "We will have to go shopping too. Sorry if you haven't noticed I speak my mind."

"No it's fine you and Cheynne are very alike." An awkward silence falls over us until I think of something to say, "What do you know about Christian Grey? Isn't he some billionaire or something?"

"He's twenty-seven; really uptight when it comes to his privacy, and honestly I think he could be gay no one has ever seen him with a woman. He runs his own company along with some other various businesses. One off the top of my head is the Heathman Hotel. Why do you ask?"

"He could possibly be my boss. Cheynne sent my résumé in for a job there. She also told me to book the Heathman."

"Seems as if my cousin is hoping you run into him. In my opinion, I don't see what all the fuss is about. Sure he's attractive I'll give him that but something feels off to me."

"You've met him?"

"My dad does business with him plus I interviewed him a year or two ago for college."

"Oh okay. Does it always rain like this here?"

Kate laughs, "Its Seattle hon it's always gloomy but if you have a hunk to snuggle up with it can set the mood."

I can't help but laugh, "I'll have to test that theory."

She drops me off at the door telling me to call her in the morning for a ride. I walk into the lobby and everyone instantly straightens up then relaxes a bit.

The staff seems extra nice at the desk and when I'm walking away, their eyes widen. _What the Sam Hill is going on?_ I brush off the feeling and head to the elevator waiting for it to come down.

I feel a presence next to me waiting as well. From my peripheral vision, I see a tall guy in a dark blue suit looking at me. Before I can turn my head, the doors open and we both step in. I glance up to see copper hair and mysterious grey eyes focused on me.

"Hi," I mumble making his lips twitch up a tad.

"Hello."

His voice is like silk encasing me in a cocoon. His eyes dance over my body making me feel as if he can see right through them, which is quite uncomfortable. He finally makes it up to my eyes and my body goes weak causing me to drop my purse.

"I got it." He picks it up and hands it to me.

"Thank you I'm so clumsy it's ridiculous."

"We all have our days."

I send up praise for the doors finally opening on the top floor. I step out and so does he.

"Oh where are my manners? Let me help you with that." He takes the giant duffle bag over his shoulder as if it's a feather.

"Thank you chivalry isn't dead." I give a small smile that he reciprocates.

"What's your name?"

"Tiara you?"

"Grey."

"A name to match your eyes I like it." I open my room door and he follows me in.

"You should upgrade your room."

I laugh, "I think not. I don't have the extra cash to splurge on bigger hotel rooms being fresh out of college. Plus I have no clue how long I will be here."

He places my bag down near the closet, "What are you here for?"

"Business opportunities."

Grey raises his eyebrows slightly, "A businesswoman you don't hear that as much as you should." He looks as if he wants to say something else but stops.

Silence consumes us, "Thanks for helping me... twice."

"No problem I should get back downstairs. It was very nice to meet you Tiara."

He puts out his hand and I shake it, "You too Grey. Maybe our paths will cross again."

"Maybe."

I keep looking into his eyes getting lost in the deep grey pools. He glances down at his hand still with mine. I let go and look down at the floor feeling like a complete idiot.

"Until next time Tiara… maybe." He turns on his heel heading out the door.

_Well that was interesting. _

I lounge around the hotel room watching movies to kill time until I get ready to leave. I put on a black Davina tulip shape dress with a thin gold belt around my waist and black and gold pumps to match. As I'm looking at myself in the mirror there's a knock on my door. When I open it, I see a man in a maybe his mid-thirties in a black suit.

"Good morning ma'am I was sent by my superior to drive you anywhere that you please for the duration of your trip."

"Well considering that I need to make my way to an interview I'll accept your gracious offer."

The man nods and steps aside to let me walk past him, "Who's your 'superior'?" I ask stepping into the elevator.

"The man who helped you yesterday with your bags."

"Oh okay." _Who is that guy? He must have some serious power to be sending his minions around. _Walking through the lobby, I begin to make out the Audi Quattro SUV waiting for me. He opens the back door for me and I slide in.

"Where to?"

"Um Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc." I see the man's eyes widen slightly but he soon covers it up. "So what's your name?"

"Sawyer."

"Thank you for taking me Sawyer."

"My pleasure ma'am."

"Call me Tiara please."

He nods continuing to look at the road. I begin to look out the window when I get a phone call. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon Ms. Green this is Andrea I wanted to inform you that your interview has been moved up to one forty-five because it is now with Mr. Grey."

"Wow okay I'm already on my way."

"Great sorry for the last minute change see you momentarily."

I hang up as a thought enters my mind but I push it to the side, "Sawyer can you drive a little faster I have to be there sooner than I thought."

"Sure Tiara."

Soon enough we are there at a twenty story steel curved glass building. Sawyer follows behind me as I walk towards the doors that say Grey House in steel. I step into the very clean, white, steel, glass, and sandstone lobby. I go over to a model like blonde behind the desk looking at me as if I surely don't belong.

"Tiara Green here to see Mr. Grey."

Her eyebrow arches slightly, "Excuse me for one moment Miss Green."

I look around at all the people dressed to perfection in their simplistic dark colors. I'll have to make a mental note of that.

"Please sign in here, Miss Green. Take the last elevator on the right and press for the twentieth floor."

She gives me a tight-lipped smile as I sign my name I'm sure among other people that could fit in here. She hands me a security pass that says visitor plain as day. I return her tight-lipped smile and walk towards the elevators.

Somehow, Sawyer disappears and I ride up to the top floor with other immaculately dressed people. The elevator doors open to reveal an identical lobby. I make my way over to the sandstone desk where another model like blonde awaits me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Green. Can you please take a seat over there? I will let you know when Mr. Grey is ready."

I nod and head over to the area of white leather chairs. I watch the way people move around obviously with a goal in mind. Occasionally people will look me up and down as if I'm the new kid searching for a seat in the cafeteria. Another blonde passes me and that's when I realize I'm the only brunette woman in a five-mile radius. _What's this guy's deal is he prejudice against brunette women?_ I roll my eyes at the possibility just as whom I assume to be Andrea walks over.

"Mr. Grey will see you now. No need to knock just close the door behind you." She gestures over to a door with a more genuine smile than the chick downstairs.

I get up then stop, "Andrea did everyone's interview get moved up with Mr. Grey?"

"I think only yours don't hold me to it though."

I nod and walk off to my directed destination. I open the door and close it behind me not even looking up to see who sits on the 'Iron Throne'.

"Have a seat Miss Green."

That voice sounds familiar. I turn around to see the copper hair of a man focused on something on his desk.

_Gosh, I'm so stupid! Grey is not short for Greyson, not even a middle but last name of Christian Grey! What in the hell is wrong with me? _I roll my eyes and sit down right in front of his desk looking down at my hands.

"Our paths have crossed again. Nice to see you Miss Green. I'm Christian Grey." He says with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Same to you Mr. Grey." I finally look up to see a smirk on his face as he runs his index finger on his bottom lip. _What's up with all these CEOs smirking? Is that in the young entrepreneur handbook?_

"What made you leave so abruptly from Horizon Publications?"

"I realized that it wasn't the right environment for me."

Christian's eyebrow rises, "Why was that?"

"Without breaching a previous contract all I can say is that the way certain people did certain things didn't sit right with me."

"Hmm I guess we will leave it at that then since your previous boss gave you a spectacular review."

_That was obviously out of pity._ I roll my eyes again not wanting to waste another thought on Ian.

"Is there something interesting on the ceiling?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is there something interesting on the ceiling? I know you didn't just roll your eyes at me."

His whole persona changes he becomes even more dominating. "It wasn't at you I-"

He nods his head slowly as if he is waiting for a pleasing excuse. "I don't tolerate eye-rolling. In my opinion, that is an action that deserves a consequence. Since you don't start working until tomorrow I can't for lack of better word punish you."

I'm sure he can hear me swallow as I look back down at my hands, "Sorry sir." I hear Christian clear his throat making me realize what he said, "Wait I g-"

"Yes you did. I don't waste my time on those that aren't worthy advisories. Your record speaks volumes for you Tiara but there's nothing wrong with making sure."

"Oh thank you Mr. Grey."

"No need to thank me you deserve the position."

I give him a small smile before getting up, "I'm sure you have many other important things to deal with."

He stands up making me feel even tinier in height, "I left a sufficient amount of time for you. In addition, it would be nice to know where everything is. Come let me show you around."

I let him take the lead practically giving the blondes at the front desk a heart attack. They relax a little when he keeps walking past them and down a short way from his office. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down to his behind.

_Wow, he has nice ass I bet it's very nice to squeeze. What are you doing? Stop thinking about your boss like that Jesus Christ! It's been five minutes and you already want in his pants! Do you not have boundaries? He could be gay! Yeah he does look way too perfect to be straight but I can't imagine him with a man. Doesn't matter you do not need to be getting involved with your boss... again! Pfft as if he would give you the time of day!_

I'm just about to enter an eye roll at my subconscious when we come to a stop.

"This is your office." Christian opens the door for me allowing me to step in first.

"Whoa this is big. I thought my last office was big but this is... big."

"I'm glad you approve Miss Green. You can bring in whatever you please to make it your own."

I nod my head walking to the floor to ceiling glass wall behind my glass desk. "Am I the only brunette in this building? Well brunette woman?"

After a moment I get an answer, "Off the top of my head yes."

I turn around, "Why? Do you not like brunettes?"

He carries his fingers through his hair, "Quite the contrary."

I narrow my eyes at him but that's no match for the dark grey stare looking all over me.

"I should've asked you this earlier but do you plan on moving here permanently?"

_Way to change the subject._ "I haven't given it much thought but now that seems like the logical thing to do. I'll probably start looking when I get to my laptop."

Christian looks at his watch then slides his hands into his pockets, "Let's start looking now."

My eyes practically pop out of my head, "Us and now?"

"Yes do you have a problem with that?"

"No but I-"

"Great let _us_ go_ now_." He says smiling a little.

I walk past him to the door but when I open it, he pushes it shut.

"About this," I feel his fingers graze down from my hip to the exposed skin of my thigh, "Be careful with the length of your clothing. I've heard through the grapevine that men are quite fond of you and now I see why." He removes his hand from the door and I open it as if nothing just happened. _Maybe he isn't gay._

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

It's been the worst week of my life so far. I thought it would get better entering a new week but that obviously couldn't happen. Nothing I try to focus on works because what I need is a big distraction. My office door opens pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to your cousin?"

"Cody I'm not in the mood what do you want?"

"What I want is for you to pull the stick out of your ass, push your ego out the way, and go get Tiara back."

"She quit."

"So what? Like she wouldn't come back if you told her you wanted her."

"That would be hard to do since I don't want her."

"Oh get a fucking grip man! Is it really that hard for you to admit that you need Tiara in your life?"

"Yes because I would be lying."

"Would you just talk to her?"

"And say what?"

"The truth. If not that then take her out to dinner or something apologize for the way you left things."

"Fine just so you will stop badgering the hell out of me. I'll be back."

I find myself rushing down to my car as if I have an actual chance with Tiara. After what I said, I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to me again but I don't think I can let that happen. I'm sure I was speeding based on the amount of time it took me to get to Tiara's shared apartment.

I knock in a way that shows I'm here with a goal in mind and I'm going to get my way. _It's a damn knock shut the hell up! _I take a deep breath just as the door flings open.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Very nice to see you as well Miss Young. May I come in?"

"Whatever make it snappy." She steps aside letting me walk into the basic sized apartment much better than most people fresh out of college. "What do you want?"

"Is Tiara here?"

"Nope," Cheynne flops down on the couch and crosses her legs.

"Where is she then?"

"None of your damn business! It's your fault that she isn't here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are a fucking prick that hurt my best friend!"

"I didn't know that I hurt her." _You used to be a better liar._

"Yes you did and you didn't care! Her heart was broken and you just stroll in as if you can throw a couple fancy dinners and shopping sprees to make it all better. Well sorry jackass that isn't happening!"

"Look will you just tell me where she is? I need to talk to her not you."

"No I will not because as I said before it's none of your damn business."

"I'm trying to fix the situation but I need to know where Tiara is."

"She isn't here and she isn't coming back she called me a little while ago saying she found a place."

"Where is this place?"

"Hmm in the United States of Fuck You, in the state of Fuck Off, and in a little city called Kiss My Ass." Cheynne finishes with a smile looking me dead in the eye.

I clench my jaw trying to keep my boiling temper in check, "Thank you for your time Cheynne." I walk out realizing that I'm not getting anywhere with her. I sit in my car for a little bit debating what to do.

I don't understand why I'm angry why I feel like punching through the windshield. _Because you drove away the only woman you ever truly loved wholeheartedly. _I tell myself that I'm wrong that I don't love Tiara that I'm incapable of love only pain. Somewhere deep inside I know that I would try for her I would try to be a better man a man worthy of her love. Wherever the fuck she is I will find her and I will make her mine.

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

"Could you unzip me?"

"Uh sure." He pulls me closer by my hips then brushes my hair over my shoulder gracing my skin with his touch. Agonizingly slow, he pulls down the zipper torturing me the whole time.

_He is gay what is your problem! Even if he is straight, he damn sure doesn't want you!_

I hold the dress up making sure that I don't reveal everything to my boss, "Thank you Mr. Grey."

"You're very welcome Miss Green," He replies as I walk into the closet to find something to wear. "Man in your life?"

"No I'm single. I don't think I want a relationship of any kind but… never mind."

"Are you afraid to tell me?"

"No um thank you for buying me this place you really didn't have to."

"It's no big deal I have the money to spend."

"I have no clue how to repay you."

"If you must repay me do it by finishing what you were saying earlier."

I come out wearing a tank top and shorts but soon regret it when Christian's eyes notice every inch.

"I just don't want to be tied down but I want to… no strings attached."

"Ah that's understandable anyone around your age would want that."

"I'm only twenty-four and you're only twenty-seven I think so are you saying that is the kind of relationship that interests you?"

He chuckles, "I should call it a night I have work to finish sadly. I'll have Sawyer pick you up tomorrow."

"I don't need that my friend Kate can drive me."

"Kavanagh?"

"Mhm she is my best friend Cheynne's cousin."

"Oh wow Sawyer is definitely picking you up and tomorrow we're going car shopping."

"I-"

"End of discussion Tiara."

I huff giving up on his need to buy me things barely knowing me, "Let me walk you out." I take the lead heading towards the door then open it for him.

"Goodnight Miss Green can't wait to see you in action tomorrow." Christian finishes with a panty-melting smirk before leaving.

I close the door and lock it before taking a giant deep breath. _No boss loving! No boss fucking! _I repeat this mantra in my head gladly getting into bed to only dream of grey eyes, copper hair, and my hands all over a gorgeous body.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you! Sorry if it sucked!_


	2. Chapter 2: New Distractions

_A/N: Before you kill me for possibly not writing exactly how a character should be portrayed, he doesn't see this new woman as he normally would because he admires her as a businesswoman almost seeing her as an equal. She says what's on her mind, knows what she wants, and takes care of buisness so he feels a little more comfortable with her. You will soon see what I am talking about now read!:)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Distractions**

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

"When are you going to find her?"

"Jesus Christ Cody I pay you to do a job but it seems like I shouldn't be since you never work."

"Well excuse the hell out of me for wanting my best friend back."

I rub my temple feeling a migraine coming, "Daniel is already looking, but I personally cannot think about Tiara's whereabouts until after I close this deal with Grey."

"Oh c'mon you and him are in a total bromance. You both practically own the world and invest in businesses together. What could possibly go wrong between you and the almighty Christian Grey?"

I can't help but laugh a little, "Plenty could go wrong. We have always been on the same side but if we ever became enemies it would be World War III. He doesn't play games when it comes to his money and neither do I so no matter what type of relationship we have, it can end in the blink of an eye. Look I understand you want Tiara back and I'm the one who drove her away but trust me you will see her much sooner if you allow me to get this deal done."

"Fine I'll let you go on your date with Grey in peace."

I roll my eyes, "You're ridiculous."

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

"You're ridiculous." I continue to flip through the pages hoping it would get better but it doesn't. I look up at the man in front of me who is acting as if I'm out of line. "What you're stating here is outrageous. By this rate Mr. Grey won't make a million dollars until the end of the quarter. Are you kidding me? You are suggesting total robbery what you are offering is not even a fifth of what your business makes in a day."

I flip to the last page looking at the worst part, "You need to give Mr. Grey complete ownership for this rate to even be near worthy of his consideration. I'm not a fool nor is Mr. Grey and this contract of complete bullshit is highly offensive." I rip the document in half and slide it back over to their side of the table. "You need a different offer and quick because this was a colossal waste of our time."

I cross my arms over my chest then lean back in my chair looking at the three men on the other side of the table with their jaws hanging.

I look over at Christian on my left who is trying to hold back a smile. "I believe Miss Green is right. I make one hundred thousand dollars an hour what you are offering is not even a penny in my pocket. For you to come here with that shitty proposal I don't even want to bother doing business with you. I think we're done here."

He stands up and begins to walk out the conference room as I follow behind. "We're one lethal combination," Christian says as we walk into his office.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Very good I have to say I think you're the only one I fear. You could own everything that I have in a day."

"As long as you don't cross me your possessions are safe," I finish with a smile causing a corner of his mouth to lift before he makes his way to the chair behind his giant desk.

I sit down in the chair across from him, "Do you work overtime everyday?"

"I don't consider it overtime it's all the same. I won't go home until all I need to get done for the day is done." I nod my head not really sure of a verbal response I could give. "In other words you're stuck with me until I leave unless you don't want to keep me company."

"Everything I had to do is done so sure I would just be going home to an empty apartment that a crazy gorgeous billionaire bought for me."

"Gorgeous huh?"

I feel my face heat up, "Um I mean there's other adjectives that could describe him."

Christian runs his pointer finger over his bottom lip back and forth slowly. All I want to do is hop over the desk and bite that lip as I work on ripping off his clothes. "Hmm well I think he likes to buy things for gorgeous women that deserve it."

"Well he must need to get those grey eyes checked out."

A V forms between his eyebrows as he gets up and makes his way in front of me. He squats down only a little shorter than me in a chair, "You're absolutely stunning. Any man who would let you slip through their fingers is an idiot. Trust me I won't make the same mistake."

**Point of View: Christian Trevelyan Grey**

I look over at Tiara who is gazing out the window giving me the opportunity to admire her body nice and slow. I have to tear my eyes away before I end up growing in a place that's hard to hide. I feel as if I have to sit on my hands to avoid fucking Tiara senseless.

_This is exactly why you don't hire brunettes because you get in situations like this! Maybe boring plain 'ol vanilla is the way to go as long as I get to fuck her because I won't survive much longer. Submissive is out the question I'm willing to risk a few rumors and some hush money but not a whole story about how I'm some sadistic freak who likes to beat little brown haired girls._

I look back over at Tiara figuring that she might be the type of girl who likes her hair pulled during some rough sex and an occasional slap on the ass. I could make her see the pleasure in pain and give her a little taste of my world nothing bad could come from that. _It could all blow up in your face. That's a slim chance since she already signed an NDA. Oh who gives a shit I can cover up whatever story that comes out. I'm Christian damn Grey and I'll fuck whomever I please starting with the beautiful Tiara Green._

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

I turn back to Tiara who has her full attention on me now, "Just our previous conversation at your place."

"About relationship statuses?"

"Correct."

"Okay what about it?"

"No strings attached friends with benefits, have you ever considered telling a guy that?"

"No I mean I would but I haven't had the chance since I recently decided that."

"So you're saying you haven't met a man that you're willing to get into that type of relationship with?"

She narrows her eyes at me, "No because there is this guy but he would never give me the time of day."

"Is he a stupid man?"

"Probably a genius."

"Then he would give you the time of day."

We come to a stop and within seconds Taylor is opening the door. I place my hand on the small of Tiara's back guiding her to the elevator.

"When did I agree to coming home with you?" She asks as we move higher up in the sky.

"How do you know this is my place?"

"All the foreign cars kind of give it away."

I laugh a little, "Would you like to go home?"

"Hmm sit at home alone or hang out with my boss? I'll take boss for five hundred Alex."

I can't hold back the idiotic smile on my face, "Jeopardy really?"

She shrugs then steps out of the elevator when the doors open.

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

A woman sitting in the massive living room gives me a death stare, "Who are you?"

"Um no who are you? Christian who is this?" Asks the tall platinum blonde wearing a tight black skirt and shirt that reveals her chest.

"Hello Elena this is none of your business. Why are you here anyway?"

"To discuss new," Her eyes scan over me, "Prospects."

_Okay she has one more time to look at me like that!_

"Elena I'm not in the mood to deal with you today."

"But Christian it's been too long since you've had someone."

"Again, I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit today."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Before I even have the chance to move my feet Christian wraps his arm around my waist. "You don't need to do that Mrs. Lincoln was just leaving. Taylor could you please show Elena out and make sure she gets to her car."

I turn around to see Taylor who has magically appeared, "Yes sir."

I turn back and see Elena finishing off her death stare as she passes me. I place my hand on her shoulder then lean over and whisper, "Be careful about the way you look at me because next time I won't be so polite." I remove my hand then she continues on her way.

Christian sighs, "Sorry about that. Wine?" While taking off his dark blue tie he walks over to the kitchen.

"I'm fine."

He nods, "So continuing our conversation, what happened with the last guy?"

"We didn't feel the same way about each other. We started to mix business with pleasure but it didn't work."

"Would you ever 'mix' again?" He asks after taking a sip of what I saw to be Pinot Grigio.

"Possibly but obviously not for a serious relationship like I did before. Why all the relationship talk Mr. Grey are you beating around the bush to something? What about your last girl?"

"Same as you feelings weren't on the same page. I don't do relationships but that is what she wanted."

_Way to dodge my first question._ "Well that makes sense. You're all… you and living the sweet life why disrupt it with a girlfriend?"

"Exactly I'm glad someone finally sees it."

A silence full of an unfamiliar tension consumes us until my phone goes off. I look at the screen and decide to answer, "Sorry I should take this."

"No problem I'll be upstairs."

I nod questioning his lingering tone but push it to the side.

"Thank god you finally answered! Where the fuck are you it sucks around here!"

"Hi Cody and I'm not telling you because Ian probably has a tap on my phone."

"Very true. He's being such a jackass he loves you but-"

"I don't want to hear it. It's over and done he won't change and I'm not going to waste my time. If he wants me he can surely find me but if he thinks I'm taking him back so easy he's crazy. What am I saying? I never had him so I can't take him back."

"Ian will realize his mistake he did before and he will again."

"I'm not counting on it. I have to go I'm with a... friend."

"Wait! You hesitated so it isn't a friend it's a guy."

"Bye Cody." I hang up and take a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

I head upstairs to tell Christian that I have to go sort out some things but end up seeing something I didn't expect.

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

"While I'm gone you and Joe are in charge. I don't want to hear about the petty shit I only want to be updated at the end of every week and notified if only major things go wrong. I'm not sure how long I will be gone maybe a month. Okay I'm out, have fun with the empire."

I walk out my office leaving Cody behind. I pass Janice who stops me, "Don't forget Grant is sending a paralegal to review the contract for tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Janice see you when I get back." I walk to the elevator feeling a little bit of relaxation.

After arriving to Sea-Tac I grab an Americano and drink all the way to Willows Lodge. I walk into the lobby and my eyes automatically go to the long dark brown hair, big blue eyes, and full lips. She gets up and walks towards me but I somehow end up focusing on her slender frame.

"You must be Ian Somerhalder I'm Anastasia Steele but please call me Ana." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear looking shy as ever but sticks out her hand giving me a surprisingly firm handshake.

I somehow snap out of my daze but become speechless as I stare into her eyes. _I think I just met an angel._

* * *

**_Okay I left it open so that the people can pick what Tiara sees I had two ideas so either Christian's room or the playroom you pick! Another thing to pick is when Ciara (Christian & Tiara)... gets some lemons so next chapter chapter after that you pick! Anything else you want to give your input on tell me leave a review please and thank you! Sorry if it sucked:/_**


	3. Chapter 3: Mix & Match

**Chapter 3: Mix & Match**

Point of View: Tiara Green

I try and swallow but it doesn't happen since my throat is like sandpaper. Never in a million years did I think I would see this. I graze my fingertips over the wood then the various items on the wall some I remember some I don't recall. My eyes widen at the childhood favorite that has been recreated into something with more... leather. I stare at what must be the king of all beds with red sheets and pillows. The cuffs connected to the posts of the bed make my brain flip from all the mental images especially when I notice how the couch is perfectly positioned towards the bed.

I somehow feel breathless as if I've just finished running, "The door was open I thought this was your room and it is." I turn around and Christian is right there barely two feet away. He looks at me a little wide eyed then around the room as if he doesn't know what is in here.

"So you're going to leave now? You're going to leave me and run for the hills. I never meant for you to see this I mean a little in the beginning. I... Fuck!" He's pacing around with both hands in his hair mumbling random things about me leaving.

"Christian stop." I put an end to his pacing by placing my hands on his shoulders, "Christian!" His light grey eyes finally focus on me. "Calm down it's fine I'm not leaving you."

He stares into my eyes then blinks a couple times as if what I'm saying is finally sinking in. "Let me exp-"

"No you don't have to. You like this lifestyle we all have our hobbies or stress relievers whatever this is for you it won't drive me away."

"Are you a-"

"No I'm not a Submissive but I had a friend that was a Dominant. He told me about all of this and explained why he does it then told me if I wanted to end our friendship he would understand."

"That's what you did."

"I didn't, we grew apart when we went off to college. Stop making it seem like I don't accept you I do no matter what. This is a curveball I will admit but nothing I can't handle."

I lower my hands and step back but Christian continues to stare at me as if I'm some mythical creature. "We should get out of here."

I turn on my heel gladly walking out of the weird situation. I hear the lock of the door behind me then head to the stairs when Christian pulls me back into him.

"For future reference... this way." He puts his hands on my hips following along as I go downstairs and he turns me into the floor below. Once again everything is perfectly fit for a king in his bedroom. We keep walking towards what I soon see is the closet.

"Pick a shirt."

I walk deeper into this mini store of clothing and find a simple black t-shirt, "Now what?"

"Put it on."

I look at Christian waiting for him to say something else but nothing comes out. First, I slip out of my pumps then look down and start to unzip the convenient front zipper of my dress.

"Look at me." I look up into his eyes, "Continue."

Maintaining eye contact I pull the zipper down all the way then let it fall to the ground when I push it off my shoulders. "Will I need my underclothes for whatever you have planned?"

"Not unless you want them on." He finishes with a swallow before clenching his jaw.

I unclip my bra and let it slide down my arms as I somehow continue to look this man in the eye then take my panties off. I smile a little when Christian is the one to break eye contact to look down at my body. After a moment I pull on his shirt then smile at him.

"What was the purpose of that?"

"I wanted you to be more comfortable since you'll be spending the night."

"And do I get a say?"

"Would you like to spend the night with me?"

"Hmm I really shouldn't but I'll think about it as I sip on your fancy wine."

Christian graces me with his panty melting smile, "Well Mrs. Jones is waiting for your dinner selection in the kitchen."

"I don't get to see you undress? You got to see me naked I think it's only fair you return the favor."

"You could've always asked me to leave but you didn't."

I roll my eyes and walk towards him to leave but he doesn't move out of the doorway.

"One more time Tiara you roll your eyes at me one more time and I won't give a damn about where we are or who's around. I will bend you over, spank you, and then fuck you for my pleasure only."

I'm so tempted to do it again so I can kill my need for him. To put the icing on the sexually frustrating cake Christian smirks.

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh sweetheart I don't need to make threats only promises."

He finally moves letting me leave which is perfect since a smile is spreading across my face. His answer was exactly what I wanted to hear.

A middle-aged blonde in a tailored white shirt and blue pencil skirt cleans the counter. She turns around sensing my presence and gives me a warm smile. "You must be Miss Green."

"Um yes call me Tiara please. You're Mrs. Jones very nice to meet you."

I sit at the bar feeling as if I'm supposed to say something else.

"Same to you what would you like for dinner Tiara?"

"Anything at all I'm not picky well I don't eat beef... or pork. I'm sorry I feel like I'm bossing you around."

She laughs, "It's fine this is my job and I love it. No beef or pork I can work with that." She smiles then starts to work.

"Can you make dessert too? I'm the kind of girl that skips dinner and goes straight to dessert."

"Of course dear."

"Thank you." I hop down and almost fall over from bumping straight into Christian who has a bad habit of popping up.

"Well at least I know you're staying for dinner." He murmurs in my ear with his arm still wrapped around my torso.

Point of View: Anastasia Rose Steele

I twirl the pen in my fingers trying to occupy myself to resist from staring. I risk a peek that turns into me ogling the man. I caught a few episodes of various shows and movies he has been in but lord he looks even more perfect in person. My find flashes to Wake and Tell Me You Love Me and I feel my face heat up then of course the gorgeous god has to look up.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Uh… um… nothing." My subconscious rolls her eyes at me _you can't lie to save your life!_

I practically melt into the floor when a smirk appears on his lips, "Are you sure about that? Your blushing kind of gives it away but hey if you don't want to say it I think I already know."

"Is it bad that I just well thought of everything that you have been in?"

"In other words you thought of the sex scenes and now you're practically looking through my clothes." His face is emotionless then he smiles once again. "It's just a pretty face Ana no need to blush... but it is quite adorable."

I feel my face becoming an inferno, "Um let's get this done I don't want to keep you up too late."

"Trust me I don't mind staying up with you all night."

Point of View: Tiara Green

I sit in one of the leather chairs looking at the man behind his desk who rules the world. "So uh why did you bring me in here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"It feels like we're doing business since we're separated by a desk."

"Feel free to come closer."

Christian's tone hits me in a spot that hasn't been explored in so long a place that begs for him. _Hell your whole body begs for him._ I get up and move around to his side standing in front of him then surprisingly he picks me up and sits me on his desk. He slowly moves his hands from my hips, down my bare thighs, and then stops at my knees.

"Better?"

I have to remind myself to breathe I as build up to a pant as I get a full view of his body. His shirt slightly up revealing the V of what I'm sure has to be some very talented hips. "Yes."

"Good. Now tell me what you're thinking."

"You don't like to be touched... more like you're not comfortable with people touching you I think around your chest at least starting below your shoulders."

His brows furrow in what seems almost like an epiphany. "What makes you say that?"

I go to touch his heart but Christian grabs my wrist before I get the chance. "That proves me right."

With a sigh he places my hand in my lap, "Let me guess you want to know why."

"I do but I understand if you don't want to tell me it's not even my place to ask."

"I need to tell you if we plan to..." His voice drifts off with his eyes obviously caught in a memory. "...My biological mother," Christian scoffs chuckling at himself. "She wasn't a mother at all she just gave birth to me. She didn't protect me from the world like she was supposed to... nothing but a crack whore. Her pimp treated her like shit and she allowed it of course for her fix causing him to treat me like shit as well. I sat there watching completely helpless waiting for her to get up to take care of me like she should. I didn't understand why she was so cold why she wouldn't wake up why she left me all alone to fend for myself. The crack whore was dead overdosed leaving me with a pissed off pimp who left as well not wanting to deal with a little boy and a dead woman. I was alone in the world who the fuck knows who my father is or if he even knew about me. I was there with a dead body for days starving no one cared not even the one who carried me for nine months."

My heart breaks thinking about a little copper haired boy so scared and lonely no wonder the man functions as if his heart is stone. I wipe away the creeping tear before Christian focuses back on me. "You have every right not to answer this. What does that have to do with your fear of touch?"

He takes off his shirt revealing the little white dots on his chest. The little imperfections that hold so much pain making this man somehow even more beautiful.

"Please don't cry for me I didn't mean to upset you."

I try to reply but can't my failed attempt turned into a hiccup through my tears. I put my hand over my mouth trying to contain it but the more I look the more I cry.

"Tiara please I hate to see you cry especially over me."

I lower my hand biting my lip to reign in my emotions but the images on repeat in my mind ruin my effort. Christian moves closer pulling me into his lap. Surprisingly he lays my head on his chest stroking my hair.

"You're way too beautiful to be crying over me. I told you so that you can trust me because I'm already beginning to trust you more and more everyday. I want to be open with you, you make me want to let you in and I don't know why. All I know is that if you leave it will hurt and maybe whatever we discover about each other will hurt as well but no matter what I'll never regret it. I'll never regret my time with you and just knowing you'll always be there for me allows me to breathe a very rare sigh of relief."

I look up at his gorgeous face as his thumb brushes over my bottom lip, "So soft." He then wipes away the remaining tears from my cheeks. As his grey eyes bore into mine it's as if the world slowly comes to a stop the only thing in the air is our breathing that somehow ended up in sync.

I've never been comfortable looking people in the eye for too long but Christian has me in a trance under his, what I'm now discovering to be very strong, spell. I snap out of it when my phone goes off.

"I guess I should get that." I don't realize how warm he made me until my feet hit the cold hardwood floor. I go over to my previous seat where my phone sits.

All that comes up where a name should be is a number but the 985 area code says enough. My eyes widen when a notification comes up for a voicemail. I pick up my phone as if it could shatter into a million pieces with one wrong move.

I gather up all the strength I find within myself then play the message putting the phone to my ear. "I... I don't know but I ended up dialing your number subconsciously so I guess I was meant to for some reason. We have things to sort through and to do that we need to meet up and talk. Hopefully you'll agree but if you don't I'll understand I suppose and move on. Yeah so call me back or something... if you want to."

"Tiara breathe." I look at Christian as if he's speaking Chinese. "Who was it?"

"My ex um can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How big is the 206 area? Like if you came from out of state where would you start looking for someone?"

"Probably the places I'm most familiar with or the places I would suspect they would be."

"And if that someone was me where would you think I would be?"

"Downtown in the middle of all the hustle and bustle probably working for a lucky fucker like myself." He finishes with a smile that's contagious.

I turn my phone off throwing it aside then curl back up in my new favorite spot, Christian Grey. "If another man wanted to make me his what would you do?"

"Tell him to prepare for the biggest fight of his life I'm not letting you go that easily."

"Good because I'm not going to leave you that easily."

Golden silence takes over once again but it's not uncomfortable it's peaceful mostly because I know there's a very good-looking constant in my life. The thought of him leaving scares me a bit and before I can stop my mouth from accepting my brain's stupid idea it's too late.

"Christian what if I wanted to be your Submissive?"

Point of View: Anastasia Steele

I fall back on my bed with a sigh then jump back up running to my closet. I needed this to be perfect because he's perfect and he deserves nothing less. I stop completely and do a little victory dance for me finally using Kate's classes of flirtation to my advantage. I contemplate dialing her but figure she's probably sleeping by now.

Every time I calm down I think of it again causing me to smile way too big and dance all by myself. I finally manage to remain calm enough to pick out a pink sundress with ballet flats dressed up but casual enough. I turn off the lights, jump into bed, and then finally drift away dreaming about blue eyes and the possible outcomes of my lunch date tomorrow with Ian.

* * *

_I'm completely open for suggestions of what you want to see happen. Review and all that good stuff:)_


	4. Chapter 4: Blurred Lines

**_A/N: I'm going to say sorry right now because I'm so afraid of the lemons I wrote. I literally wrote the them at around 6:30am and didn't go to sleep till 7:30am. I so hope I portrayed the lemons the way you think they should be from that certain person's POV. I'm so so so sorry if you don't like it but take it easy on me if you say something about the lemons... there's two. Okay I'm done read away:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Blurred Lines**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I wake up in an all white room wondering where I am at first but remember that I'm at Christian's. I pick up my phone and see a message from him saying that I don't need to come in. After doing the usual morning routine I head downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Jones is finishing up.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones."

"Good morning Tiara. How did you sleep?"

"Fine and you?"

"Fine as well I hope Mr. Grey didn't tell me wrong." She sits a plate in front of me with chocolate chip pancakes, scrabbled eggs, and turkey bacon in front of me.

"Does he always know things like this?"

She smiles, "He knows everything and if he doesn't he will find out in less than a minute."

I shake my head in disbelief as I pour syrup over my pancakes. Somehow breakfast always tastes better in the afternoon.

**Point of View: Ana Steele**

I fix myself again right as Ian walks in looking like a model of course. It's as if the world has slowed down like in movies when the hottest person walks into the room. I see a few women turn to watch where he is going. I get up to hug him then he stops and takes a moment to look at me.

"You look absolutely stunning Ana."

I feel my face heat up but hopefully he can't see since he is pulling out my chair, "Thank you. You look quite handsome but I'm sure you already knew that."

"I still appreciate the compliment. Sorry I'm late I came straight over from my meeting." Ian runs his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine five minutes is no big deal. How did it go?"

"Good Grey signed but I wasn't too worried we've done business before."

"That's good aren't you both into energy along with some other things?"

"Yeah that's what this deal was about as you read."

"Well let me get off the topic of another man while I'm with you."

He laughs and I practically melt from his smile. "It's fine Ana relax I won't bite... unless you want me to."

My face heats up again as I cross my legs. Luckily the waiter comes over and saves me.

[x]

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I plop down on the couch enjoying the silence. This is probably the first time in awhile that I've completely relaxed. A month has passed and no more calls from Ian or Cody and nothing from Cheynne that indicates he's looking. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face but it soon fades when I realize that means he has another girl.

One tear turns into rivers running down my face. I hear a knock at the door then wipe away the pointless mess on my face.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks as we walk back to the living room.

"Nothing."

"Tiara you've been crying. Why?"

"It's really nothing."

"We've been telling each other everything lately don't stop that."

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Will I ever know this guy's name?"

"I doubt it."

He laughs a little, "Fine tell me what happened."

"I just realized that he probably has another woman because he hasn't called since the day I was with you."

"I seriously doubt it. If this is the same guy that waited a year for you apparently, I don't think he would move on that fast."

"He had nothing to move on from we weren't dating. Gosh why the fuck do I keep referring to him as my ex-boyfriend?"

"Because you won't say his name. Okay I'm not the one to give you relationship advice but I have this friend... business partner whatever. Anyways he was saying how he's been looking for his ex-girlfriend because he still loves her after two years or so. This guy is hard headed and kind of a dick if I do say so myself. If he hasn't moved on I doubt your guy has moved on."

I groan running my hands over my face, "Maybe you're right who knows?"

"Look you need to relax get a weekend break from the world."

I look up at him to see his conniving smile, "No Grey whatever extravagant getaway you have planned cancel it."

"Oh please come with me? I never say please and we wouldn't even leave Seattle. C'mon cheer up! Do I need to dance or make funny faces?"

"No you don't!" I smile at the thought seeing Christian go from one extreme to the other.

"Now that's better. Is it a yes?"

"Yes."

He pulls me along by my hand to my bedroom, "Pack Taylor is already downstairs."

"So you just knew I would say yes?" I ask from within my closet.

"No but I knew you would be in that car even if I had to throw you over my shoulder."

"I'd love to see you do that."

All of a sudden I'm looking down at Christian's behind. "Fuck it I'll buy you clothes."

"Put me down I don't even have on shoes!"

"Well you should've thought of that before you challenged me."

"I don't have my phone!" I hear the door open and close then we're in the hallway heading towards the elevator.

"You won't need it."

I groan giving up, "You have a nice ass."

He slightly squeezes my behind, "So do you."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey! Did you just grope me?"

"Why Tiara Alexandria Green I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"I would spank you but you might like it."

He lets out a throaty laugh, "I walked into that one."

We finally make it to the SUV and Christian puts me in buckling my seatbelt as well. "I am capable of doing that."

"Well do it next time." I roll my eyes and look out the window. "I saw that."

"So what Mr. Grey." I turn back to him to see a smirk on his face.

After a couple minutes we are on Evergreen Point Floating Bridge. I know for sure now that we aren't in Seattle anymore.

"I thought you never took days off."

"I made an exception for this weekend I'm sure everything will be fine when we get back."

We pull up to Willows Lodge and I prepare to step out when he throws me over his shoulder again. "Are you really going to check in like this?"

"Obviously." I roll my eyes again _this man is impossible_. I hear another guy's voice behind the counter. "My eyes are over here." Christian practically growls making me laugh.

"Uh sorry Mr. Grey." More typing and stuttering then we are going through the lobby then outside again. I'm soon sitting in a black chair across from Christian on what looks like our own deck.

"How do you feel?"

I look around at all the greens that surround us and listen to the sound of nature. "Surprisingly relaxed but still curious as to our arrangements."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you never sleep with someone in your bed."

"I forget sometimes how much I've told you."

"Well you never have to worry about me spilling your secrets since I've told you some."

"But I don't think yours could completely ruin your life."

I can't help but laugh a little, "I think you say that because I haven't given you the name of my ex… crush."

"Ah who is he? The president, Donald Trump, one of those uh Hemsworth brothers, maybe even a Twilight star? I forgot you like the whole magical kingdom so probably…" He snaps his fingers a couple times, "The Vampire Diaries maybe one of your past co-stars?"

"You are one nosey man. I guess it was truly a well kept secret."

"If I did put some work into finding out, I could. I have eyes everywhere."

"Gosh you two are more alike than I thought."

"Oh so another businessman?"

"I said nothing of the sort. Now let's go explore this room."

I get up, finally on my own two feet, and open the glass door that leads me into a grand bedroom. I turn to my right and see a fireplace that's surprisingly burning.

"It gets pretty cold at night if you haven't already noticed."

I nod then look up at the impressive flat screen before finding the door that goes directly across to another identical bedroom.

I turn around and see Christian practically on my heels, "Are you afraid I'll run?"

"A little." I raise an eyebrow, "A lot."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not leaving?" I sit down on what I now claim as my bed.

"Probably a couple more times."

"I'm not leaving and I'll keep saying it until you get it through that thick skull of yours." I get up about to get undressed until I realize I have no clothes. I take off my shorts then pull off my shirt revealing the lacy lingerie I decided to put on. Who knew it would actually come in handy?

"How about some dessert?"

Christian's eyes widen slightly before recovering, "What would you like?"

"You ask as if I know their menu." I begin to walk out until I don't sense his towering presence, "C'mon Grey you never stand between a girl and her dessert."

I sit in the living room scanning channels as I eat 'Exotic Chocolate Ganache'. I settle on a gossip show and see Ian's name in the next topic then turn the TV off without a second thought. Somewhere in my emotional brain it clicks that he is probably with his new girl right now doing only God knows what while I sit here sulking. What makes it even worse is that I'm sulking as I spend my time with a gorgeous man a gorgeous single man that favors brunettes. I've wasted enough time wallowing in self pity over a man who couldn't give two shits about me as I spent almost every moment of the past month with an Adonis. _About time you've noticed now get your ass up and go have some fun!_

I swing my feet over placing them on the ground facing Christian. He looks up from his laptop fingers still working on the keyboard then looks back down. _Those fingers should working on you do something to rectify the situation please!_ I place the bowl on the coffee table that separates us separates me from the one thing that can push Ian completely out of my mind.

"You know this was supposed to be a weekend getaway from the world."

"Is that your way of telling me you want me to put my laptop away?"

I nod with the sweetest smile I can give making him close the laptop and place it on the coffee table.

"I rolled my eyes at you and my ass doesn't have your hand print on it."

A smirk slowly spreads across his lips, "I know. I think you would enjoy it too much so why not do it when you don't expect it?"

"Because you just want to torture me until I fall apart from anticipation."

"It's all about anticipation."

"Which means I have to wait."

"Exactly."

I cross my arms over my chest as we sit in silence for a moment. "I don't like that plan I'm quite impatient."

"What are you going to do about it?"

I get up, walk around the table, and stand in front of Christian right between his knees. "I'm going to make a counter offer."

He looks me up and down before he begins to run his finger over his bottom lip, "Go ahead."

My eyes skim over his perfect abs to the V that will be the death of me. I lean forward putting my hands on the couch, "No strings attached friends with benefits."

There's silence for a second making me fear rejection from another CEO. "On top... that's where I want you."

I contain the little happy dance I want to do for the simple fact that this gorgeous man wants me. I straddle him and instantly go for his lips as my fingers slide into his hair. His tongue asks for permission and I grant it as he gets me out of my bra. My hands slide down his hips and I pull down his bottoms then my eyes spring open.

I look down to confirm what I think hit the bottom of stomach. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Yes that's the plan."

I smile at his bluntness before our lips connect again, "Bring it on. " I murmur and feel his slight smirk.

Christian tears my panties off throwing them to the side. He groans laying his head back on the couch. "I need a condom."

He picks me up by my hips, "Wait you don't I've been on birth control for the past year. I haven't missed a day I promise."

"Thank you because I hate them." Instead of moving me off of his lap, Christian lowers me down onto his length making me groan. My body trembles slightly from the overwhelming but good fullness. I move my hips up slowly not being able to hold in the moan that tumbles from my lips.

His hands slide down squeezing my behind. He starts pushing me down as he thrusts up. "Like the way I feel baby?"

"Mmm yes."

He slams into me and I throw my head back in pleasure as I clench his biceps. "Want more of me?"

"Oh fuck yes."

Christian starts grinding his hips making sure that I feel every inch so deep. "Not yet don't do it." All of he sudden he starts pounding creating a relentless speed as I bounce up and down. My whole body shakes; it's release long overdue. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Tight." He growls with clenched teeth emphasizing his words with thrusts.

I'm a trembling mess slowly scratching down his arms starting at his shoulders. The unfamiliar build up in the pit of stomach is almost at it's breaking point.

"Come Tiara come for me!"

My body completely melts away finding a new heaven that I've never discovered until now. When I return to reality I have my forehead pressed against Christian's as our breathing slows. I press my hands against the wall behind him to resist from letting my hands roam.

"I want more."

"Good because I'm not done with you. I want to fuck you in every room."

"Where would you like to start?"

"Your room."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh you'll see." I begin to get up until he pulls me back and kisses me hard leaving my lips feeling plump. "Gosh you're already making me hard again you're dripping."

"I wonder who's fault that is?"

"The whole hotel will know soon when you're screaming his name."

After another kiss he finally lets me get up and smacks my behind as I try to make it to the room without falling. "You can spank me all you want if you keep fucking me like that Grey."

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

I look up at Ana who has her hands on my chest. "I don't want you to leave."

I place my hands on each side of her face before bringing her down and kissing her. "I'll come see you tomorrow you know that."

"I mean Seattle I don't want you to go back to Louisiana. I'll miss you way too much and I'll be alone since Kate has a guy now."

"How long do you want me to stay?"

"I don't know... Longer. Stay for the rest of the year you said you were trying to expand your business to Seattle anyway. You're my boyfriend you're not supposed to just leave." Her big blue eyes begin to water and any no I could've given her flies out the window.

"Oh Ana baby don't cry. For you I will stay as long as you want until you kick me out."

She giggles warming up my heart, " I could never do that."

"You say that until I piss you off."

"I doubt you will ever do that... hopefully. Have I ever told you that I love your accent?"

"I thought I was hiding it."

She shakes her head, "Nope you can still hear it. Maybe not to other Southerners but up here we can hear it."

I laugh a little, "Well thank you. Have I ever told you that I love your giggle?"

"Nope."

"I do I might have to record it and make it my ringtone."

Ana giggles again and I flip over on top of her, "Oh."

"You were keeping your lips from me and this way I can kiss you all I want." I kiss her then one kiss turns into us making out like teenagers.

**Point of View: Christian Grey**

"Ah shit!" Tiara cries out clenching the sheets almost taking them off the bed.

I lean forward and slide my hands up her arms to reach her hands as I circle my hips. Our bodies stick together from the sheen of sweat we have created. "Oh baby please?"

"You have to hold on a little longer." I grit out wanting to drive into her already. I feel Tiara's body begin to relax and I start ramming into her hitting that special spot. I take a fist full of hair and pull her up with me. She puts her hands on my neck and looks up at me making me pound into her even harder like I'm some type of animal.

"Say my name."

"Christian," Tiara groans.

"I don't think the neighbors heard you baby." I wrap my arm around her waist as I start to rub her clit.

"Christian," She whimpers as if she's begging me to give her the orgasm she needs.

"I know you can be louder than that Tiara."

I rub harder and faster, "Christian! Christian fucking Grey!" She calls out reaching her release. Right when I feel her tighten around me I completely let go inside of her.

We end up on our backs as our breathing slows down. "Yeah the first guy didn't do it right at all. You're like an iPhone."

I laugh then turn my head to look at Tiara who looks slightly shocked. "How so?"

"One does not simply downgrade from an iPhone it's like going straight to the best unable to go down to the sucky phones. A girl doesn't just downgrade from Christian Grey and there's no such thing as getting better."

"Was I the first one to ever make you come?"

"Yeah now I understand what everybody was talking about."

I put my hands behind my head, "We still have two days to go."

[x]

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I wake up slowly to the early sunshine peeking through the curtains. I stand up and stretch feeling the repercussions of yesterday's events. I head to the bathroom to do the usual morning routine but stop after I discover blood between my legs. I run down the check list, period passed, not pregnant, nothing physical hurt just sore except for when I felt a pinch or something when Christian first entered me.

I sit on the counter wondering what could it possibly be and I go back to the first guy remembering that he didn't go that deep barely in at all. That leaves Christian the first one to truly explore down there.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no!" I run back out to my room searching for my phone but remember it's in Seattle. I settle for the room phone and dial the only girl I know with sexual experience since I don't have Google.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kate sorry to bother you."

"Oh hey Tiara it's fine what's up?"

"Uh this is really personal but did you bleed your first time?"

"Hmm no not during the actual act but the next morning I saw that I was spotting a little. Why do ask?"

"Um I was just wondering because of my interesting trip to the bathroom this morning."

"Did you have sex for the first time?"

"Not necessarily it's kind of complicated anyways I have to go thanks."

"Okay bye."

I hang up and bury my face into the pillow screaming then come back up when I'm relaxed. "Shit… shit shit shit!" I quickly put some clothes on luckily I find some jeans, a blouse, and matching wedges. When Christian got someone to put this stuff in here is beyond me.

I walk to the kitchen passing Christian who sits at the table drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. With a slowly deep breath I keep walking and search for something to eat well snack on.

I go over to the cabinet about to open it when I feel his hands on my hips. "Good morning."

"Good morning. You look good."

I grab a granola bar then turn around, "Did I not look good before?"

"You just have a certain… glow." Christian's eyes flicker over me as a smirk appears.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm about to be naked in less than a minute."

"I would love that but I thought I should ask you what do you want to do today?"

"Is that a trick question?"

He laughs, "No it is not. There's plenty of stuff for us to do around here and you're dressed as if you want to go out."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"I'd rather you be dressed as if you want to lay in bed all day with me."

"Oh we have the whole day ahead of us. I have plenty of hours I can reserve for just you Mr. Grey."

"Same to you Miss Green now where do you want to go?"

I take his hand walking off to the door until he pulls me back and plants a world stopping kiss on my lips. "I won't be able to touch you as much out there. You may continue."

I simply nod unable to find my words. We soon end up outside exploring the massive garden in perfect serenity. "You didn't want to mess this up. That's why you preferred that I wasn't your submissive?"

"My relationship with you is probably the least complicated relationship I will ever have. That includes my family as well it's all complicated but with you it's so simple. I don't get pissed off or sad you make me have fun. You make me live the way I should have for so long now and all the bullshit I've been put through has stopped me from that. With you I feel alive I feel like I have someone I can lean on I feel rejuvenated. For the past couple of years I have gone through the same motions living each day the same and you changed that. I don't want to fuck you up with my sick needs I like the way our friendship is… especially now. You are creating the teenage years I never had and that means a lot."

I can't help but smile up at Christian then hug him tight. At first he freezes up a little then reciprocates less awkwardly than I would've expected. "Have you never been hugged before or something?"

"Well yes but I wasn't really comfortable with it."

I hit his arm, "You could've told me! I don't want to invade you!"

I begin to step back but he pulls me closer. "I didn't say you made me uncomfortable! Gosh I still have the bruises from yesterday you gave me."

"I didn't hurt you."

"I'll show you my battle scars when we get back."

I laugh before he captures my chin and kisses my lips softly. "I love our arrangement you are the greatest best friend a girl could ask for." I kiss him again then turn around and my smile instantly fades.

"Tiara?"

Christian wraps his arm around my waist, "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Yeah… he's my ex."

* * *

_It's about to go down... Okay a reviewer said that they would like for Ana and Christian to meet the same way they did in the book. For that to happen I decided to go a few chapters with only Ian, Tiara, and Christian. Ana will be in the story but Tiara and Christian won't know about her. Hopefully that makes sense if not feel free to inbox me with questions:) __**CHRISTIAN AND TIARA ARE FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS NOTHING MORE**__! Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


	5. Chapter 5: Tessellate

_**A/N: Yes the Alt-J or Ellie Goulding cover inspired well it matched what I was already writing. There are lemons hmm I lied and put Ana in because I'm impatient and I want some awkward run-ins and new relationships. I'm sorry it took to so long to post this chapter it literally sat on my phone for almost a week waiting to be seen. Getting back into the swing of things with school is kicking my ass so expect one chapter a month possibly if more than one they will be about 1500 words probably. Sorry again for any mistakes I think I read it all but I'm always tired so you never know. Get to reading this is quite long:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tessellate**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I stare blankly into blue eyes my heart beating so hard against my chest it might explode. I feel that damn current through my skin all over only happening when I'm near him.

"Oh wow," Even Christian is rendered speechless from the situation.

I can't take the growing tension feeling all the emotions I trapped behind a locked door breaking free. I nearly run away from them both not knowing where I'm going but anywhere is better than there. I end up next to some fountain pacing alone but not for long. I feel him before I see him wanting to shake the feeling.

"Tiara I-"

"No! Shut up! I don't want to hear any bullshit from you! I'm so sick of all of this you don't know how the fuck I feel!"

"I know I don't."

"Then why are we here?"

"Please we need to talk."

"What about? There's nothing more to say!"

"Just sit down with me give me a chance to explain."

"There is nothing to explain! I put myself out there believing that maybe we could be together but that was beyond idiotic. You brushed me off you shut me down you weren't even man enough to look me in the eye! You fed me line after line of pure bullshit just so that you could fuck me well sorry that didn't happen!"

"That's not what I wanted I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I would never want to do that."

I genuinely laugh, "You can shove that apology up your ass because I know you don't mean it." I begin to pace again to avoid crying at all costs.

"I do and I was so wrong that day. Ever since the first moment I saw you I had to have you. I've never wanted anyone as bad as I do you. If you don't believe anything else I say please believe that my feelings for you are real."

I stop and look up at him, "So you're contradicting yourself? What feelings for me? If you did have feelings for me I don't think you could stand to be with another woman. I know how you operate you kick one girl to the curb and have the next one in line ready to go. Have you fucked her yet?"

"You were just kissing Grey let's not forget that."

"Now I did something wrong? You are unbelievable. I'm not yours you don't own me you don't even know me. Don't act like you care about me you couldn't give a damn if I died today you wouldn't give two shits! You're the big badass emotionless CEO all tough never having a weak moment. You don't have a heart only caring about yourself. Well two can play that game."

With a sigh Ian clenches his jaw before responding, "I know you're not mine but I want you to be. You're always on my mind and I don't know what I will do without you in my life even if only as a friend I would take it. We can start all over again and forget about everything that happened. Baby please I need you some type of way I need you with me."

I smile a little then step closer and wrap my arm around his neck as my other hand is placed on his cheek. Ian wraps his arms around my waist automatically wanting me as close as possible. I lean in closer and whisper in his ear, "Ian we can't... I don't love you I will never be able to."

I look back into his eyes that look as lifeless as his crushed heart. I continue to look straight into watering blues as I tear his arms from my body leaving them at his sides before I walk off. Part of me finds pleasure in his pain but I still feel that ache in my chest.

I end up wandering not completely ready to face Christian because he will want an explanation I can't give him. I end up naked on a table lying on my stomach with a towel over my behind as I await a masseuse. Some peppy red head talked me into some spa treatment since I 'radiate tension off every inch'. I roll my eyes thinking I shouldn't have given in but hey my day can only go up.

I soon hear footsteps not bothering to look up because if I see a Helga I will lie here in despair. After a tad bit of movement I feel oiled hands working on my shoulders. My body automatically reacts and I have to remind myself being rubbed down is supposed to relax me not work me up. My skin warms up and tingles with sensitivity probably an effect of the oil.

The pair of skillful hands work down my back and stop right above the towel before moving down to my feet and up my thighs. A single finger trails down my spine making my back arch. The other hand slowly creeps closer and closer to the apex of my thighs. I gasp as they skim over my sex and flip over before they go any farther.

"Would you like me to do this side?"

I can't help the stupid smile that plagues my face, "I'm sure you got enough back there. You are quite acquainted with my backside."

Christian walks around to the foot of the table, "Then let me get acquainted with the front." He pulls me to the edge by my legs placing them on his shoulders.

"We can't do this right now."

"Why the hell not?" He asks his voice dripping in lust.

"Um well..." My voice catches in my throat as Christian leans down and kisses the boundary line where my stomach and sex meet. He continues his assault slowly moving up. "Jesus Christian I can't focus!" I say overly flustered with my traitorous body.

"Say it Tiara," He murmurs against my skin looking up at me with those lust filled greys.

He begins to take his path to the right and if he gets to where he is going I'll never say it. "I was a virgin!" I blurt out squeezing my eyes together preparing to hear his yelling.

I feel his chin rest on my stomach, "So I really was your first true sexual experience."

I nod with my eyes still closed and I feel him hovering over me. "Open your eyes." I peek out then completely open them looking directly into grey. "Do you regret it?" I shake my head. "I can't say the same. I wish you had been with someone you actually loved and that I hadn't been so rough."

"Well I love you like a friend does that count? And I like rough."

"Oh really now Miss Green?"

"Yes Mr. Grey." My fingers find their way into his hair as our lips connect. "We're not having sex here." I get out between kisses.

Christian pulls me down by my hips and a whimper escapes from my mouth. "What were you saying?" He asks smirking at my reaction as he slowly inches out.

I simply shake my head and gladly fall into the world of pleasure.

[x]

After taking our indiscretions back to the room I leave to wander again when Christian has to take a call. I take off down the path that goes past the deck to soon discover you can see through some of the other windows. Some people sit reading while others dance around oblivious to the world that could look in.

I stop as that ache in my chest becomes more evident as I watch Ian's fingers dance across the keyboard of his laptop. He shuts it and places it on the table before dropping his head in his hands. My eyes drift back to the table and the bottle of bourbon that has a good amount gone. What's unfolding in front of me is a man dealing with heartbreak.

I drop my head before continuing on.

[x]

I feel like throwing my alarm across the room but don't because I have no clue who would wake me up. I get up and do the usual morning routine then put on a black pencil skirt and turquoise blouse. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and decide to wear my glasses because I don't feel like dealing with my contacts. Grabbing stuff along the way I make it out of my apartment.

**Point of View: Christian Grey**

I'm barely paying attention to anyone in this meeting that I have no clue why we are having. I nod here and there as if I agree to whatever the hell these people are saying. I need to make Tiara come in earlier so I won't be bored out of my mind or at least have something to look at.

Just as I'm about to end this pointless meeting the door swings open and in comes Ian. He looks at me as if he's about to lunge for me but I just smile.

"Everyone get out Mr. Somerhalder and I have something to talk about." I don't hear the shuffling of people so I turn my head towards the table glaring and they all rush out. I rise to my feet, "What can I do for you?"

"It wasn't enough to flaunt her so you had to make sure the world knew."

"What are you talking about?"

He throws a newspaper on the table I hadn't even realized he was holding. I look at the front page to see a picture of Tiara and I leaving Willow's Lodge yesterday. "Your point is?"

"The first woman that you are seen with in the press ever happens to be my ex-girlfriend. I think that's too big of a coincidence."

"Ah I see what you're implying. Let me say this once Tiara is grown ass woman and she can do whatever she wants. If that includes leaving Louisiana and you behind that's her choice. I simply made an offer based on her experience because you were stupid enough to let her go. She's brilliant and if you couldn't realize that well that's your mistake. You know what I don't need to explain myself to you. You need to remember your place Somerhalder."

"Remember my place? Last time I checked we are equals Grey."

I slide my hands into my pockets; "We are equals when you know your place. When you come into my territory and act as if you own the place then we have a problem. The West Coast is mine and the East Coast is yours and until now we haven't had a problem with that. Don't try to turn personal disputes into business Tiara isn't a building we share or a deal where one of us gets her."

"Trust me there wouldn't be a dispute because I would get her. If it really came down to her having to pick between you and I she would pick me. I'm sure you can tell that Tiara still loves me after all this time you can't replace me no matter how hard you try."

I clench my jaw trying to keep my composure, "If I wanted to replace you I surely could because I already have one up on you."

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I walk out the elevator and everyone turns to look at me. I figure it's because I'm the newest member to join the crowd that is listening to a screaming match. I shake my head hearing Christian's voice as I walk to my office about to go in until I hear another voice.

I turn on my heel and make my way down to the conference room. I open the door and close it behind me. "You both need to shut the hell up! Ian what the fuck are you doing here?"

He looks at me as if I slapped him, "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You left Louisiana to come work for this bastard?"

"I left because I wanted to because there was nothing left for me. You both know better than to have a shouting contest over something that I'm sure is dumb as hell and can be solved in a more reasonable manner. Why didn't you throw his ass out Christian? You own the damn building act like it! What could he have done if you didn't dignify his childish behavior with acknowledgement? Nothing he would've stormed off mad at the world but eventually get over it. You both are wrong I don't give a damn what this fight was over you both need to get over it and quick because I'm not the one to play with! Got it?" They both look at me dumbfounded, "Do you fucking understand me?" I finally get whispered yeses then take a deep breath, smooth out my outfit, and then walk out the room as if nothing happened.

Everybody is still staring at me and I stop in my tracks, "Everyone that stands out here has me as their superior. I suggest you all get your asses back to work or at least look like you're doing something productive or I will fire you all. Every single one of you can be replaced in two seconds and I'm sure Mr. Grey would agree with me." With another second of staring in pure shock everyone goes back to their job.

I plop down in the chair behind my desk and groan as I lay my head in my arms. I slowly begin to relax but that stops when the phone goes off. "What do you want Christian?"

"Why is your door locked?"

"I didn't want Ian to come in here with some shitty apology or you to try and get me to forgive you by sexing me up."

Hearing him chuckle already has my body reacting, which is not fair at all. "Sexing you up? You really think that I would fuck you in this building?"

"I know for a fact you would."

"Hmm we will have to see about that. Are you going to unlock your door?"

"Are you going to come into my office?"

"Possibly."

"Then no." I hang up and go on to work only to be stopped seconds later looking at the doorknob move a little before Christian walks in.

"Now what was this about me fucking you?" He takes his suit jacket off laying it across the arm of the couch.

My mouth opens slightly as he takes off his tie and unbuttons his shirt maintaining eye contact the whole time. "You asked me about you fucking me in this building as if you wouldn't."

Christian's shirt ends up on top of his jacket then he slips his shoes off before unbuttoning his pants. "It sounds like you're challenging me Miss Green."

"What are you going to do about it Mr. Grey?"

"Teach you to never challenge me unless you want to be sore for a week."

"You're not touching me I'm still mad at you."

He takes his pants off placing them with the rest of his clothes, "If you're mad take it out on me."

"You'd enjoy it too much."

"I could take my frustrations out on you since you did piss me off with that smart mouth of yours." He walks around the desk and stands in front me.

"And again Mr. Grey what are you going to do about it?"

He drops his last piece of clothing allowing his member to proudly stand tall. "I've been wanting to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours."

"I've been wanting to have my lips wrapped around that cock of yours." I smile sweetly up at him before opening my mouth making an ah sound as if I'm at the doctor's office.

Christian grabs a hold of my ponytail before filling my mouth. "A smart, pretty, dirty mouth with no gag reflex? Oh Tiara it's going to be a long afternoon."

[x]

I walk out to my car after a very tiresome day from work and other things. When I start my car my phone goes off, "Hello?"

"Hey Tiara are you busy?"

"Oh hey Kate and no I'm just leaving work why?"

"Well I thought that we should have a girl's night out have a drink or two at a club dance with some random guys. Are you in?"

"Yeah sure text me the details."

"You got it where something sexy no jeans or Nikes!" With that she hangs up and I laugh.

My phone goes off again and I assume it's Kate telling me more about tonight, "Yes?"

"Wow I'm surprised you answered."

"What could you possibly want now?"

Ian sighs, "I wanted to hear your voice."

"Well you heard it and saw me today so you should be happy."

"It's hard to be happy without you."

"You managed before you can do it again."

"Can I come over?"

"Oh no that's really funny actually."

"Give me ten minutes without either of us yelling or arguing after that I will try to keep my distance."

"No you will keep your distance I don't want to see you ever. I would love it if you went back to Louisiana but I'm sure your new girl is in Seattle."

"Is that a yes?"

"No funny business I swear I will not hesitate to kick you out."

"Okay deal."

"My address is-"

"I'm already waiting in the parking lot."

"Should've known. I'm about to pull up now." I hang up and groan knowing I will regret this. I get out the car and Ian approaches me from the side. We look at each other for a moment before I lead the way into the lobby. I walk down a long hallway before getting to the door and unlocking it. I throw my keys on the rather large table I will probably never use and go through the living room to my bedroom door.

Ian stands there looking around as I search through my closet for a moment then pull out my outfit. I lay it out on my bed then sit down and look up at him who remains standing. "You're here now so get to it."

"Are you dating Grey?"

"No he noticed that I have been stressed lately so he took me away for the weekend… not that it's any of your business."

"So that kiss was for no reason?"

I roll my eyes, "It was thanks for his consideration and treating me right, something some men can't seem to grasp. I thought you were here because of us not because of what I do or don't do with other men."

"Yes I just needed to know if you loved him."

"I don't. We don't have that type of relationship I love him as a friend he has been there for me when I needed someone."

"Oh. Did you mean what you said yesterday?" I cross my arms looking off to the side. All of sudden he cracks ending up on his knees in front me with his hands on the sides of my thighs. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'd do anything in the world to go back in time and never have said that to you. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit it but hopefully it's not too late."

I shake my head not sure of what to say. I stand up and move away from him feeling myself crumble under his touch and look of pure desperation. Ian gets up and begins to pace and I take the chance to quickly change. "Tiara I don't know what to do." He looks at me as I'm putting on my shoes.

"You should move on." I clear my throat to rid myself of the forming lump.

"If I haven't moved on yet I doubt it will ever happen."

"I've moved on so there's nothing holding you back." I grab my purse and walk past him hearing his steps very close to mine.

"Tiara just one more thing."

I whip around, "What!" I feel my body go weak as Ian's lips capture mine. When initial shock fades away I end up kissing him back. My hands move up his body and clench at his shirt wanting to rip it away. All the love and pain rises to the surface too much to handle so I push him away. I look at him and cover my mouth feeling the over plumpness of my lips. I grab my purse and coat then head for the door.

"You're just going to leave again?"

I whip back around knowing I'll probably get whiplash tonight, "What was that? What was all of this? What was your purpose in coming? Was it to grovel and beg and plead for the past, something I can't give you?"

"This is me fighting for you because I know you love me you feel it and so do I."

I shake my head and continue up the three steps, "I love you! I have for so long and I'm sorry it took you walking out for me to finally admit it." I stop in my tracks finally letting the tears shimmy down my face, "You can't ignore it even if you or I want to we can't because we love each other we are meant to be together and I have no doubt in my mind you were made for me."

"I have to go. You can show yourself out." I murmur so low he probably can't hear me but I don't care. I finally make it to the door and close it behind me.

[x]

**Point of View: Anastasia Steele**

"I just don't know Kate. I haven't talked to him since early yesterday morning. We usually talk nonstop throughout the day maybe he is realizing that he can do better." I stare at the Cosmo in front of me running my finger around the rim.

"Cheer up Steele you are perfect why wouldn't Ian want you? Maybe something came up in Louisiana and he has been busy trying to fix it from a far. Nothing is wrong you need to be happy that's the point of girl's night out. It's been too long since we've had one and no one will ruin it!"

"But he should be with someone who looks like," I rise up in my seat a little to look around the club, "Her! She looks like she just walked out a damn Victoria's Secret catalog she's perfect for Ian!" I can't help but stare at the overly beautiful brunette making heads turn and she just walked in. You can tell she has to be a bitch because she knows she's all that and can steal your boyfriend with just one look. She walks closer and closer to our table and my heart, along with my self-esteem, sinks deeper and deeper because she gets even prettier with every step. I don't know the girl's name and I already hate her which is petty but c'mon it's not fair she gets to look so modelesque even giving Kate a run for her money.

Talking about Kate, she gets up to hug her then it hits me this is her cousin's best friend. "Ana this is Tiara, Tiara Ana."

She puts her hand out and smiles, "It's very nice to meet you Ana."

"Likewise," I give a small smile looking into the brown eyes of Aphrodite herself.

Tiara sits down and looks around before bringing her attention back to us. "Thanks for inviting me I surely did need some girl time."

"Why do you say that?" Inquisitive Kate has come out to play.

"Guy issues. My ex came to my job and almost went to blows with my boss because he thought we were sleeping together and that I love him. I just pieced that together in the car heading here from my place leaving my ex standing there."

"Why was he there?" I ask being pulled into her soap opera like situation.

"He wanted to talk about us it's such a long story that needs to be told over popcorn and cotton candy at a sleepover. What's going on with you two? I'm sure you have suitors around the corner." She finishes with a smile putting her chin in her palm.

Kate and I look at each other and since she's single I figure she is signaling me to go. "A little bit of boyfriend trouble too but mine is somewhere... probably doing someone."

"What makes you say that?"

"Uh well-"

"Oh your flower has not yet blossomed. Well if he knows that, which I'm sure he does, he will make it his mission to stay around. Guys particularly favor a virgin especially in this day and age. Don't feel bad I just popped my cherry last weekend."

Kate almost spits her drink out, "That's why you called! Oh my god I want to know everything! Who is he? Is he hot? Is he big? Does he have a brother?"

"Not saying, hot is an insult, quite, and one but I don't know what he looks like."

"Was he good?"

"I've already said too much. Anyways how's your love life?"

"No! You can't leave me hanging c'mon answer that question and that's it."

Tiara looks back and forth between Kate and I then sighs, "Mmm just pure unadulterated unbelievable mind-blowing out of this world addicting mmm."

"Whoa. I want it to be whatever you had if sex is the way you make it sound."

"Trust and believe there's only one of him but I'm biased of course. I'll tell you after another guy if this guy right now is the king of sex I think he is though."

"I want the brother! You both have guys with brothers but Ana's is married so thank you Tiara for setting me up. Now let's get you another drink and hit the dance floor once we are drunk so we won't remember."

Right as Kate is about to get up a tall muscular guy comes up smiling. He sweeps over all of us with his blue eyes but decides to seduce Kate with his blonde curls. "Hello ladies I already have the bartender going on another round for you all. Would you two equally beautiful women mind if I steal your gorgeous friend away for a dance?"

"Fine with me."

"You can have her rock her world man," Tiara says shooing them away.

Kate is still looking at him completely speechless as he leads her to the dance floor. Tiara and I burst into laughter watching Kate under the random guy's spell.

"We should've asked his name."

"Oh the whole town will know tonight because I already can tell Kate is going to have some fun."

"Yeah I have never seen her react like that over a guy before."

A random girl brings us our drinks then walks away after putting them on the table. "So tell me your guy problems."

"I might be overreacting but my boyfriend hasn't talked to me since yesterday. We usually see each other almost every day and I thought we were doing really good but I don't know. I know he might have some feelings for his ex and me not being ready for sex yet doesn't help keep him around."

"I'm sure he knew what he was getting into I seriously doubt sex has anything to do with it. It's nothing to worry about Ana but if it's bothering you ask him about it."

"I can't do that."

"But I can so pull up a new message."

I look at her for a second then hand my phone over. Tiara starts typing away what seems like a thesis. She slides it back over to me and it goes off a minute later.

_I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to be so distant I've had a lot on my mind. I'm worrying about what's going on in Louisiana and getting everything sorted here so I can be with you. Let me make it up to you whatever you want I will do._

"See was that so hard? Men are very stupid creatures unable to pick up on the simplest of things. You have to be direct and tell them what you want and don't want. Trust me if you just say what's on your mind your life will be so much simpler especially when it comes to men."

Before I can respond her phone goes off, "I have to take this." She gets up and walks off to the back near the bathrooms.

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

"Where are you?"

"I'm out why do you ask?"

"You left without a goodbye or telling me where you were going."

"I went home then came back out with some friends."

"Are you at a club?"

"Would you like my coordinates?"

"If you can give them to me but a name would suffice."

I roll my eyes leaning back on the wall, "Christian I'm having fun tonight I'm sure your hand will suffice."

"I had a shitty ass day and the only thing that got me through it was the thought of fucking you to relieve all my stress."

"As if you couldn't come see me in the morning or vice versa?"

"Are you really saying no to me?"

"I'm saying not now."

"Well you can either leave right now and head to your place or I'll come down there and fuck you in the bathroom. Either way Tiara I'm going to bury myself inside you it's just a matter of where."

"You don't know where I am."

"Taylor traced the call and I'm in my car right now."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"See you soon best friend."

He hangs up and I practically run back to the table. "What's wrong?"

I grab my purse, "I have to go my best friend needs me I'll see you guys later." I quickly write down my number and give it to Ana. "Call me if you need me!" I take my drink and it's gone by time I reach the door so I place it on some nearby coffee table.

The valet has my car in front of me in less than two minutes. I jump in and speed off down the road trying to beat Christian to my place to change. The thought of Ian still being there crosses my mind making me speed even faster. I look around for an Audi but don't see one that could be Christian's so I take a sigh of relief. I scuttle though the lobby and to my door as fast as I can being clumsy with pumps on.

I open it and see the lights are turned out so I hurry my scuttling to my room. I place both hands on the door once I close it catching my breath.

"You wore that?"

To avoid further damage to my neck I turn my whole body around, "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! How did you beat me here? I didn't even see your car!"

"Parked around back now you actually went out in public revealing that much of your body?"

"What do you think Mr. CEO? You don't own me I can do whatever the hell I want and you can't stop me no matter how good you look!" I talk more with my hips than necessary and I know that's liquid courage settling in from throwing back drinks in the short amount of time I had.

"I don't own you? Not even one part?"

"Nope," I answer popping the P as I walk deeper into my room. "I don't think you know who you're messing with Grey. You might have a big cock but you're not gonna order me around with it so you know what use both hands!"

Silence fills the room after my response oozing hip action and neck rolls. A smirk slowly appears on his lips and before I can even think to reject him my back is pressed against the massive floor to ceiling window. Christian pulls my dress up to the middle of my stomach and his eyebrow rises. "No panties Miss Green? You are begging to lose the privilege of sitting on that gorgeous ass of yours."

"Mhm exactly, mine." I smile as I undo his pants.

My mind spins as he kisses me hard claiming my mouth with his tongue. I clench onto his muscular arms feeling the fullness return. Christian thrusts into me harder and harder as I murder my lip so my neighbors are unaware of my escapades. He speeds up the pace and I absolutely cannot take it anymore. I feel around on the shelf next to us and find the remote turning on the stereo. I let out a loud moan that's no competition for the blaring of Hands All Over.

"You. Are. Mine." He growls against my lips.

Christian and Adam Levine's voices make me surrender to my inevitable orgasm. I wince when he pulls out to bend me over the bed. All of sudden his hand comes down to my behind with an almighty force over and over again. After fifteen he stops then I feel his lips around my little nub of nerves. I nearly crumble to the floor not fully recovered yet so it's all too sensitive. I feel my legs shaking making Christian hold the tops of my thighs with a death grip. I bury my face into the bed already prepared to come again.

Right when I'm about to let go he stops and flips me over. "Wait until I tell you," He says looking into my eyes then slams into me making me clench the sheets. While slowly inching out he pulls the top of my dress down along with my bra then begins using his tongue again. I find myself practically panting fearing the build up of pressure in the pit of my stomach build.

I feel my end approaching faster as Christian kisses up my neck to my lips still keeping an agonizingly slow pace. "Say it. I want to hear you say it."

"You own me."

He slams into me filling me up to the hilt, "What part do I own Tiara?"

"Every part," I whimper begging for my release. With a smirk he slowly inches out to only slam back in. "Christian please! Oh please!"

I'm completely at my wits end when he finally tells me, "Come."

After that one word the world melts away momentarily and it slowly comes back when I'm down from my high. Christian has a smug grin on his face as he lays on his side resting his head on his fist. I simply lay there waiting for my body to regain feeling so that I can get up. "I guess today was very stressful."

"Quite," He replies with a hint of amusement.

I can't help but smile then it slowly fades when I realize that all of this was Christian staking claim over me._ Let the pissing contest begin._

* * *

_The plan is for Ana and Christian to meet then some more awkward coincidences and run-ins. I doubt there will be any lemons but they will be implied for a certain reason. Some time might pass not sure yet but anyways review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


End file.
